365 Challenges
by Techbilt
Summary: A great many drabbles for the 365 challenge. will contain many pairings.
1. 001 New Beginnings InfernoxRed Alert

**New Beginnings (001/365)**

**Inferno/Red Alert**

* * *

He had been a little piece of themselves. This little being, it had held a shocking resemblance to his Sire. A little sparkling that had wanted nothing more than to help his Sire on fire rescues. The sparkling that grew up to help his Sire in fire rescues.

Red Alert and Inferno watched as their sparkling, now fully grown, acquired his badge, as a Rescue Bot. One of the great every day heroes that save citizens no matter their affiliation. With the badge in place the next step was scanning a new alt mode. He had chosen the firetruck like his Sire before him.

Then their sparkling was assigned to Rescue force Sigma 17, a few cities over. It was a new team, no one had any experience, Red Alert didn't want him to go.

"You can't go," stated Red Alert. "You have no idea who these other bots are, let alone what they are like. Who knows if they even follow the rules, what if they are crooked?"

"I have to go," started their sparkling. "This is more of an experiment than a regular force. Instead of a whole place dedicated to fire rescue, enforcers, search and rescue, and Emergency medical, there is one of each team in one base."

"Red," started Inferno, "He'll be fine. The Prime himself asked him for the sigma 17 team."

"And besides," smiled the younger fire truck, "If I need advice from rescue bots with experience I can always call you guys right?"

"I prefer it," stated Red Alert. "Call every cycle, so we can make sure you're okay."

"At least for the first few decacycles," stated Inferno, "he'll glitch of you don't."

* * *

Sorry its so short. I hope to make these longer in the future.


	2. 002 Cause and Effects ChromedomexRewind

**Cause and Effect (002/365)**

**Chromedome/Rewind**

* * *

It had been days. It felt like minutes.

It felt like just minutes had passed since he had lost Rewind for good, minutes since **HE **had taken Rewind. It had felt like just minutes ago, they were trading apologies, trying to get millions of years to fit into ten seconds.

He couldn't help but look back at the incident, try to blame **him, **only to look back and blame himself. He had tried to focus the destruction else where, but how could he? He had handed Overlord the keys to get out and lock him inside. He had the ability to say no, Rewind would have wanted him to say no.

The damage had been done, there was nothing anyone could do, not even Ratchet. Though he was a miracle worker, there was no one able to bring one back from the Well.

His spark held a sharp pain to it, listening to Rewinds last message. Every word the Mnemosurgeon clung on to, think that one day he would never have this message again. It hurt to listen, but it was nice to hear his voice again.

He stared at his finger tips, it could all be over so easily, though it would do no good if pictures were still around, anything that reminded him of Rewind would have to go. It hurt him to do it, but the pain of Rewind being gone was raw. His spark felt like it was tearing in two. His processor was still reeling to figure out what happened. The tips of his fingers tingled, guiding his actions. Make the tingling go away. Make all of it go away.

* * *

Sorry its so short again. I hope to make these longer eventually. If you have a Theme to topic you'd like to add, feel free to leave one.


	3. 003 Piece of Mind MegatronxOptimus Prime

**Peace of Mind (003/365)**

**Optimus PrimexMegatron**

* * *

He recharges peacefully for the first time in vorns. Finally a recharge cycle where his memory core remains idle, his spark doesn't flare, he rests properly. For one night he doesn't have to worry about Ratchet yelling at him for not resting properly.

He stirs, his processor on the edge of blissful warm recharge and pleasant, dumb online work world. His ailments and joint aches are gone for now, his systems humming pleasantly. The mech attempts to roll over, get into a more comfortable position. A set of arms stopped him from moving.

It startles him awake, he wakes his weapons systems online his guns clicking on ready to fire. His field of vision is full of the gray chest plates of the mech holding him. His helm resting on the silver shoulder, he can hear the spark beat, so familiar, it had been a long time since he heard that beat. The recharging mechs field calm and relaxed.

He tries not to shutter his optics, or fall back into recharge. Hes scared that he'll wake if he closes his optics, that the war will be back in full blast, that he will be back with the Decepticons. That they'll be fighting with each other once more, still trying to settle their differences in the wrong ways. That more will die, and the warm frame next to him will turn from familiar silver to an unfamiliar frame.

He wants to stay in the berth, relaxed against the silver frame, he finally feels at home.

Soon he falls back into recharge, his helm relaxing into the silver mechs chest. Resting against the hastily placed Autobrand covering up the Decepticon scars and emblem.

H will wake later but for now, this is his dream, his processor is at peace, having blocked out the last few million years in an attempt to escape his responsibilities for one last night.


	4. 004 Childhood memories Ratchet

Childhood Memories (004/365)

Ratchet | Orion Pax | OCxOC

* * *

He remembers his Sire in times like this. Usually its when his patient is seizing, they've run out of options. His Sire had taught him, everybody lies. He had learned studying his Sire, symptoms don't lie.

Ever since he could remember his Sire had been the Head of the Diagnostics. Like himself his sire had much to be desired in the area of berth-side manner. His sire had been kicked out of the most prestigious medical school in Iacon and still one of the best diagnosticians on Cybertron, even after the War. Only seconded by his creation.

His Sire, was Homestead. He was rude and cruel. He very rarely told any one the truth, let alone his own boss/mate. He manipulated everyone, his patients, his boss, his friend. He was more interested in solving the puzzle. There was a whole building dedicated to his Sires malpractice lawsuits, he had known every judge and the Chief Justice himself. Even though he had many lawsuits, and had been stabbed by patients he had saved twice, he was a genius. His sire had been 78% of the reason he had decided he wanted to be a medic.

His Carrier was a specialist on advanced abnormal masses. He had risen in the ranks and became Dean of Medicine, where eventually he would hire his future mate, migraine, and sparkling Sire. His carrier was brilliant, he had to be to deal with his Sire.

The sparkling spend most of his day in his carriers office, playing with what ever he could find, Any friends he might have made were either terminal patients or would soon be going home, due to being cured. The red and white sparkling mostly stayed to himself. He had learned early, everybody dies.

His first real friend had been made when his carrier handed his Sire a case.

"Sparkling; 6 vorn, spark failure, fever, and armor rot. Find out what it is and fix it."

His sire was going to answer with a snide remark, one that the sparkling hadn't gotten, he would take the case, his carrier would make him.

"Take Ratchet with you, I have a meeting with some towers mechs to replace the indepth scanner **you **broke."

"I saved the patient, does that count for anything?" asked Homestead.

"No." stated Rescue shortly. "Now fix the kid and earn your half of the scanner."

Rescue walked out, Homestead staring at him as he left. "I love it when hes mad."

His team had appeared, They had gone to talk to the patient. Homestead had handed his sparkling off to a member of his team like every other time he had been stuck in his Sires care. The team member in charge of him had taken him to see the patient.

The patient, was small. Smaller than normal. Though his frame type stated that he should have been bigger. He would grow into a hauler, though his caste class was data clerk. The sparkling looked up from the data pad his current sitter let him play on. The sparkling was quiet.

Eventually the team was done with asking the patient questions. And Ratchet was lead back to his Sires office.

Every one took a seat at the table, Homestead with his cane, and a marker for the board.

"Patients name: Orion Pax. Armor rot still there, spark failure and fever seem to have passed," stated the team member from Praxus. "Scans we took show a swollen spark."

The team went on about several possible diagnosis, and went to treat him for the most likely one.

His carrier had finally come to get him, picking him up from the floor in front of his Sires medical data pads.

"Carrier?" asked Ratchet. His carrier was a busy mech, he tried not to bother him with too much. "Can we visit Orion Pax?"

"Sure," smiled his carrier.

Soon visits with Orion became regular. They became good friends, and stayed friends even after his sire had cured his malfunctioning spark chamber.

It was times like this, Optimus Prime, laying no his med berth, currently dieing of cybonic plague, that he remembered his Sire. And often wished he had his Sires ability perform medicine in an indifferent manner.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. If you have a pairing/ theme idea I will gladly take them :)


End file.
